The Banished Princess
by razgriz108
Summary: This is the beginning of a possible fourth Book. Set three years after "Sozin's Comet," the Three Nations are working together to rebuild after the war. But, Zuko receives a note that Ursa is being held hostage. Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, Onesided Tokka
1. Dramatis Personae

_**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

_**Book IV: Air, Chapter 1**_

_**The Banished Princess**_

_**Dramatis Personae**_

**Team Avatar**

Aang, Avatar/Master Airbender, human male, from the Southern Air Temple

Appa, male sky bison, from the Eastern Air Temple

Katara, Master Waterbender, human female, from the Southern Water Tribe

Momo, male flying lemur, from the Southern Air Temple

Sokka, Warrior, human male, from the Southern Water Tribe

Toph Bei Fong, Master Earthbender, from Gaoling

**Kyoshi Warriors**

Suki, Warrior, human female, from Kyoshi Island

Ty Lee, Warrior/Acrobat, human female, from Ember Island

Yue, human female, from Kyoshi Island

**Fire Nation**

Mai, Fire Lady/Warrior, human female, from Ranshao (Fire Nation Capital)

Ursa, Princess/Firebender, human female, from Ranshao

Zuko, Fire Lord/Master Firebender/Swordsman, human male, from Ranshao

**Order of the White Lotus**

Iroh, Grand Lotus/Master Firebender, human male, from Ranshao

Master Fung, human male, from the Si Wong Desert

**Phoenix Order**

Kurzon, Lieutenant/Firebender, human male, from Ember Island

Ozai, Phoenix King/former Master Firebender, human male, from Ranshao

Phoenix Lord, Master Firebender, unknown human, origin unknown

_Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko, and Mike DiMartino


	2. Part 1

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the Four Nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world._

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

Created by

Michael Dante DiMartino

&

Brian Konietzko

Book 4- Air

**Chapter 1- The Banished Princess**

It was cold, dark and damp, not something the new Fire Lord wanted to feel. But Zuko ignored the discomfort because the dungeon was the only place where he could get answers. He looked down at the prisoner before him and found it hard to believe that this mere shell was once a powerful man. The prisoner glanced at the Fire Lord. "I guess I should count myself lucky that the new Fire Lord would grace me with his presence," he hissed.

"You should consider yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life!" Zuko countered. _I know I wouldn't have,_ he thought as he studied the former Phoenix King. "Your banishing me was the best thing that ever happened to me. It set me on the right path," said Zuko. "Maybe your time in here will do the same for you." Ozai glared at his son. "Why are you really here?" he demanded. Zuko leaned forward until he was face to face with his father and replied, "Because you're going to tell me something. WHERE IS MY MOTHER?"

"I told you during the eclipse that I banished her," answered the former Phoenix King. "I know that you banished her!" the Fire Lord shouted. "What I want to know is where she is!" Ozai looked his son in the eye, and then asked, "Did you really think that I would just let her vanish? She knew how far I was willing to go to steal Iroh's birthright, and she knew how far I'd go to keep it!" Zuko's eyes went wide, as he feared what his father would say next. Seeing his son's reaction, Ozai let a small sneer creep across his lips. "I couldn't let her tell the truth about how I became Fire Lord, how she killed Azulon to save you. So, I had her assassinated."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Zuko bolted up. Confused and disoriented, he looked around the dark room he was in. Then, he looked down and saw his wife asleep beside him. Zuko got out of bed and walked to the balcony to look at the stars. _There's so many of them,_ he thought. He liked watching the stars, especially when he needed to calm down. _That bastard!_ _I should have killed you when I had the chance! I should have burned clean through his throat! But Uncle stopped me. "No Fire Lord Zuko! This is not the way to restore the Fire nation's honor!" I didn't want to listen to him, I just wanted to plunge my blade of fire through his heart and neck and watch the life drain away from his eyes. "Zuko, there has been enough bloodshed in the world. Don't put blood on your hands out of vengeance."_

"Hard to believe three years ago this used to be a war zone," a voice behind him said. Startled and yanked back to the present, Zuko spun around to find-"Mai! What are you doing up?" "I was going to ask you the same thing," said the Fire Lady. Zuko started to give her some lame excuse, but he knew she could read him like a book. He turned back to the stars and told her, "I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you." "Your _absence_ woke me," she said.

She draped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "Thinking about your mother?" she asked. "Yeah," he said. "I still can't believe my own father could kill her." "I can," said Mai. Zuko turned around and shot her a hurt and betrayed look. "Zuko, Ozai was a cruel and evil man. You know what he did to people who failed him." Zuko's hand shot up and touched his scar. "And we've been searching all over the world for her. Even the Avatar and the Kyoshi Warriors couldn't find her," Mai continued. Zuko sighed. "I know, it's just that, I mean, I never saw her die. I keep expecting her to just walk in the door one day. It just doesn't feel like she's really gone."

"Zuko, I know it hurts, but your mother isn't coming back." Mai said. Zuko lowered his eyes and started to turn away. Mai knew that look, so she pulled him back and forced him to look her in the eye. "I know you think that you let your mother down, that you failed her, but there was nothing you could do about it-" "I could've searched for her instead of hunting the Avatar!" Zuko interrupted. "No, you couldn't Zuko. She was already dead by the time you were exiled!" Mai shouted.

Seeing how hurt he was, she gave him a warm, tender kiss, then told him, "I know if I were to go missing, I wouldn't worry because I know you'd find me." "I wouldn't rest until I had, even if it took me the rest of my life," Zuko promised her. They leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Mai slowly began to lead Zuko back to their room. "Come back to bed, Zuko," she said. "I don't know Mai, I can't sleep right now." Mai leaned in close and flashed Zuko a mischievous smile and whispered, "who said anything about sleeping?"

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	3. Part 2

It was late evening. She knew she shouldn't go out, but it was only a small Earth Kingdom town, and she needed to buy food. _Besides, _she thought,_ why would anyone look for me here?_ At the town market, she bought only essentials, since she didn't have much money. She kept a watchful eye out for anyone who might be tracking her, but no one in the town paid her a second glance. And why would they? All they saw was a middle-aged woman dressed in poor, olive and brown colored clothing. As the woman left the town to return to her hut in the country, she began to get nervous. She turned around, and asked, "Who's there?" When no one answered, she slowly surveyed the countryside. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she continued on her way.

About halfway to her hut, four men jumped out from behind the bushes. They immediately surrounded her. They were wearing what looked to be Fire Nation armor, but it was a navy blue with gold trim and what looked to be a stylized bird on the chest plate. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked the leader of the four men. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us, ma'am," he said. The woman knew she was in trouble, but she couldn't do anything that might blow her cover, so she said, "I haven't done anything wrong!" "Not our problem," the leader replied. With that, all four men ignited fire whips. "Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" asked the leader.

The woman didn't respond. Instead, she sent a wave of fire toward one of the men. "I was hoping you'd pick the hard way," the leader said. "It's much more fun that way." Then the three remaining warriors lashed out with their whips. The woman managed to deflect one of them, but the other two seared across her back, leaving two long charred gashes, forming into an X. The women fell to the ground. She heard the leader say "Okay boys, tie her up and blindfold her." Then, blackness came over her.

**

When she woke up, she found herself blindfolded. She felt cold and damp, so she figured that she'd been taken to some sort of prison. Then, she heard a cold, calculating voice behind her. "Well, well, what do we have here?" it said. "Where am I?" the woman shouted. "I'll ask the questions here, peasant!" the voice roared. "But, to answer your question, you are home now. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." _A little late for that_, thought the woman. Her back was in agony from the fire whips.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. The voice answered, "You? Why would I want anything from you? You are insignificant. I want the Fire Lord." "Then why did you kidnap me?" asked the woman. "Because, by kidnapping you, the Fire Lord is sure to attempt to rescue you. All you are to me is bait for my trap."

"Do you honestly think the Fire Lord will care about a nobody like me?" "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko will care, Princess Ursa." Ursa gasped. _They know who I am? _ With her cover blown, Ursa asked her captor one more thing. "Who are you?" "Who I am isn't important, as to how I knew your true identity, I'm a people person."

****

The next morning, Zuko got up, quietly so as not to wake Mai, and went about his morning routine. First, he bathed in the hot springs, then he combed his hair and got himself dressed. Finally, he went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for himself. He didn't fix anything for Mai because he knew that he wasn't that great of a cook and he didn't want Mai to suffer. As Fire Lord, Zuko could have had his servants do all of that for him, but Zuko preferred to do it himself, like his uncle. They had gotten in the habit of being self-reliant while they were on the run from Azula, and that was one aspect of his past that Zuko didn't want to forget. As he sat down with a plate of what appeared to be charcoal and runny eggs, he noticed a note attached to the back of his chair.

"What does it say?" Zuko nearly jumped through the ceiling. He turned around to find his wife reading over his shoulder. _I'm gonna have to put a bell around her neck,_ he thought. _She's always sneaking up on me! _ "I don't know," he told her. "I just found it." "So, open it already!" exclaimed Mai.

Zuko opened the note and began to read it. As he did, a cold shiver raced down his spine, and a sense of fear and dread tugged at his heart. Mai noticed her husband's silence and worried look. "What's wrong?" she asked. Zuko opened his mouth to answer her, but nothing came out. Mai became even more worried, and she sat down next to Zuko and took hold of his arm. "What is it Zuko?" Zuko finally found his voice, but still continued to stare blankly at the piece of parchment.

"It's a ransom note," he told her. "Someone wants me to release my father, or they'll kill their hostage." "What??" spat Mai. "Who would be stupid enough to want Ozai back in power?" "It says here that they call themselves the 'Phoenix Warriors'," he answered. Then, he lowered his head. Mai instantly knew what he planned to do. "You can't let them do this Zuko, you can't give in and free Ozai!" she cried. "Despite the fact that he can't firebend anymore, he obviously still has powerful supporters, and allies in the palace! You let him out, and he'll kill both of us, and then the world will be at war again!" Zuko, not averting his gaze, said, "I have to Mai." "But why Zuko? Who's so important that they're worth risking another global war to protect?" demanded Mai. Zuko got up and walked out onto the deck and leaned on the railing. "My mother."

`Mai couldn't hide the look of shock on her face. "Your mother? They have your mother?" "It appears so," Zuko said. Then, his fear and anguish transformed into a furious rage. He faced his wife, daring her to stop him. Knowing she couldn't stop him from doing anything reckless, Mai quietly asked him, "What are you going to do?" Zuko just glared, and said, "I'm going to find her." Then, he softened a bit. "Mai, I need you to stay here and rule in my stead until I get back." Normally, Mai would have yelled at him for that, but she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, and she hadn't felt that great of late. In fact, for the last two days, she'd felt a little nauseous. So, reluctantly, she agreed.

With that, Zuko hurriedly wrote a note and sent it off with a hawk. Then he got a small scout balloon, similar to the one that he had used to infiltrate the Boiling Rock. On that mission, he had been paired with Sokka on a rescue mission to spring the Water Tribe warrior's father from prison. _Well Sokka, I hope our luck holds._ And with that, he took off and headed for the one person who would have the slightest clue of where these "Phoenix Warriors" were holding his mother. _Hold on mother, I'm coming._

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	4. Part 3

It was early morning. The first rays of light were just peeking over the horizon. They played across the ocean and in the clouds, transforming the twilit sky into a dazzling pallet of reds, oranges, and golds. On Kyoshi Island, the view was even more spectacular, or at least that's what Suki thought. As usual, Suki was sitting on the porch, close to her bedroom's window. She loved to watch the sunrise. It was one of the few times when she could have a few quiet and peaceful moments to herself. _And boy, do I need it!_ she thought to herself. As she was gazing out toward the sea, she heard some mumbling coming from the bedroom. "Mmm, morning babe. Come give daddy a kiss."

Suki sighed, and braced herself. _3, 2,_ she counted. "Mmmn, Suki, you really need to shave. Wait, you're not Suki!" _…1,_ she finished. "MOMO! What the HELL are you doing here! UUGH! Now I've got lemur fur in my mouth!" Suki couldn't help but laugh. For the past couple of months, whenever Suki got up, Momo would instantly jump into her spot on the bed, claiming it as his own. Unfortunately for him, Suki's husband was not a morning person.

"Why must you always wake up so early?!" her husband asked. "I'm sorry Sokka, but this is the only 'me' time I can get. I mean between being the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, helping with the Reconstruction, and taking care of the kids, I need some time to just do nothing or I'll drive myself crazy," replied Suki. "But I like it when you're… hey, you said kids. We only have one, or is there something you're not telling me?" "No Sokka, you are the second kid," she giggled. "That's not funny! Anyway, I just can't wait until Aang comes back to pick up his monkey!" Sokka retorted.

At that moment, they both heard a chittering noise coming from the window. When they looked up, they saw Momo sitting on the sill, holding three eggs. "No Momo, I know that look! Don't you dare…" Momo let go of the eggs, which landed smack dab on Sokka's face. "…drop them." Momo began to chitter wildly, almost falling off the windowsill. "You think you're so funny don't you, Momo?" Sokka asked. "Calm down, Sokka. He's only having some fun," Suki said. "Yeah! On my FACE!" "Well, that's what you get for calling him a monkey," Suki scolded. "Lucky for you, Aang's coming back today."

They went into the kitchen so Sokka could wipe off the egg from his face. "He's coming back today?" he asked. "This morning actually." "I thought he was too busy helping Omashu with its rebuilding." "He is, but he got a break, and 'Auntie' Katara wanted to spend some time with Yue," explained Suki. _I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about naming our daughter after Sokka's girlfriend, but after Sokka explained who Yue really was, I understood._

Suki went to wake up Yue, while Sokka started cooking breakfast. As Suki opened the door to her daughter's room, she heard a loud crash from the kitchen. "MOMO! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" _Why can't those two ever get along?_ she thought. Suki stuck her head in the door, and saw her daughter, sound asleep. _She looks so peaceful, it's hard to believe that she's so hyper when she's awake,_ she mused. BANG! "MOMO!!!!" _It's probably best I let her sleep in, Sokka sounds like he's going to kill something,_ she decided.

So, she quietly shut the door and let the two-year-old sleep. When she returned to the kitchen, it looked like a battlefield. Batter was splattered all over the wall, pots and pans were strewn all over the floor. Amidst the carnage, a flying lemur attempting to fly away while being anchored to earth by an extremely irate Sokka. "I leave you two alone for two minutes and you turn the kitchen into a war zone! Those airships we took down looked neater than this! UGH!" yelled Suki. She went over and took Momo in her arms. She turned to Sokka and said, "I guess I'll just have to separate you two so we can get on with breakfast!" Momo climbed up onto her shoulder. Then, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sokka. "MOMO!"

**

About a half hour later, Sokka finally finished cooking. All he had to do now was wait fifteen minutes or so for the ham to finish baking. So, he went outside and sat next to his wife. "Are you sure you two can behave?" she asked. "No problem." He pulled out an apple and waved it in front of Momo. "Does Momo want the apple? Does he?" he taunted. Momo, entranced by the piece of fruit, couldn't help but follow it. His mouth started to water. Then, the last shred of willpower Momo had vanished as he reached out for it. Sokka smiled. "Then go get it!" He threw it as hard as he could, and Momo flew after it. "That should keep him busy for a few minutes," he said. Suki giggled a bit.

Then, she spotted a dark speck in the sky, coming in from the northeast. "Sokka, look! I think it's them!" she cried. As the speck drew closer, it gradually resolved itself into a flying bison. "It is them!" she shouted. Appa landed in the clearing beside their house, and his riders dismounted. "Aang, Katara! It's good to see you," said Suki. "It's good to see you too, Suki," said Katara. Momo, who had just finished his apple, looked up and saw his master. He flew straight toward him as fast as he could. "Momo!" said Aang, right before a black and white furry missile slammed into his chest. "How've you been, buddy?" he asked. "You have no idea," Sokka answered, completely deadpan.

**

After breakfast, Aang and Sokka went out to feed Appa, while Suki and Katara caught up. "So, you two have been together for three years now?" asked Suki. Katara blushed a little, and nodded. "Has he popped the question?" This caused Katara's face to flush bright crimson. "No, he hasn't, yet," she replied meekly. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it Katara. It's obvious he loves you. I'm sure he'll ask you when he's ready," Suki said. "You're probably right. Could I see Yue?" Katara asked. Suki sighed and got up. "I knew that was the real reason you came here," she teased.

**

Aang and Sokka had an armful each of hay for Appa, and that was only seconds. As they dropped them at Appa's feet, Sokka complained. "How many more trips do we have to make?" "Only one more," Aang said. "We're trying to get him to go on a diet. He's getting a little big, and he can't fly as long as he used to."

Sokka stopped dead in his tracks. Aang, confused, asked Sokka, "What is it?" "You said _we're_ trying to get him on a diet." Aang looked even more confused. Sokka sighed, and asked, "So I guess that means you two are pretty tight, huh?" Aang, realizing who Sokka was talking about, dreamily replied, "Yeah." "So, have you done it yet?" Aang shot him a puzzled look. "Done what?" Sokka rolled his eyes, then clarified for him. "Okay, I'll dumb it down for you. Have you two slept together?"

Aang had a flash of understanding, and answered, "Yeah, we sleep together every…" Then he noticed the look of shock on Sokka's face. "NOT THAT WAY, you sick-minded pervert!" he yelled. "Well what other way is there?" Sokka asked. "We only had one tent and one sleeping bag! We left mine here because we're trying to lighten the load Appa has to carry! I just told you he's not as strong as he used to be!"

Now it was Sokka's turn to be confused. "So, you and Katara have never-" "Nope." Sokka thought about this for a minute. "Do you want to?" Aang felt his face turn a fiery red. He turned away from Sokka, hoping he didn't see him blush. "Well, yeah, I mean, eventually, I don't know." Sokka chuckled over Aang's discomfort, then put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Aang. When the time is right, you'll know what to do." "Thanks Sokka." They gave Appa his last helping of hay, and then turned to go inside. TTSSEEERR Sokka and Aang turned toward the shriek, instantly on battle alert. Then Aang spotted a hawk swooping towards them. "Sokka, look. I think it's a messenger hawk." "Hawky?" Sokka asked. The hawk perched atop the Avatar's outstretched arm. "I don't think so, Sokka." Aang opened the message tube strapped to the hawk's back and read the message:

_URGENT! MEET ME AT THE JASMINE DRAGON TONIGHT! THE FATE OF THE WORLD COULD DEPEND ON IT! Z_

"Who's 'Z'?" asked Sokka. Aang dropped the message as the hawk flew off. He ran to the house and yelled, "Katara, Suki! We've got to go!" The two women raced out, Suki carrying Yue in her arms. "What is it, Aang?" asked Katara. Aang looked in her eyes and said, "I think Zuko's in trouble."

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	5. Part 4

"Zuko's in trouble?" asked Katara. The Avatar bent over and picked up the message. He showed it to her, saying "A hawk dropped this off." Katara read it, and she knew Aang was right. "We've got to go." "Go where?" asked Suki. Aang answered for her. "Katara and I have to go to Ba Sing Se and meet with Zuko." Sokka jumped in and said, "Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you drag my little sister into harm's way on the basis of some cryptic message!" "Sokka!" both women interjected. "Not without me," he finished.

"Well, if Sokka's going, then I am too," declared Suki. "Suki-" "Sokka, shut it. I'm coming whether you like it or not. Someone's got to watch your back!" Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but, seeing Suki's death glare, thought better of it. "Okay, so we're all going. I hope Appa can make it all the way to Ba Sing Se," said Aang. "You know, Aang, I thought we could stop at Gaoling along the way. That way Appa can rest for a while," Katara suggested. "That's a great idea, Katara!" Sokka said. "We can also pick up Toph!" "If she's back from her missions," Aang pointed out. "Before we do anything, I need to find a sitter for Yue," Suki said. "Mama go?" the little girl asked. "Yes dear, mama go. But we'll find someone to take care of you." Suki returned her attention to the others. "Come on! I think I know who'd love to baby-sit little Yue."

***

"Aaahh," she said as she lowered herself into the hot spring. _After yesterday's training session, this is just what I need to soothe my aching body._ Then, she heard someone knocking on the front door. "I'm coming!" Reluctantly, she got out of the spring and wrapped a pink towel around her body, just barely covering her. She walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Suki," she said. Then she noticed the man next to her, and decided to be a little mean. "Hey cutie," she said in her most seductive voice. "Hey Ty-" he started to say, then he actually got a look at her, a long look.

"SOKKA!" Suki elbowed him in the gut. "OW! What was that for?" "You know what it was for!" "I can't help it if she's-" "Ahem! I'm still here." Ty Lee said. The two stopped arguing, but Sokka just stared at his feet as if they were the most fascinating things in the universe. "I'm sorry if we caught you at a bad time, Ty Lee," Suki said. Ty Lee laughed. "Oh don't worry about it. What can I do for you guys?" Suki explained their situation. "So, we need someone to look after Yue for awhile." "Oh, let me take care of her, please?" Ty Lee blurted out. "I'm great with kids!" "That, and," replied Suki, "you're the only one on the island with as much energy as she does."

Suki led Yue into Ty Lee's house and told her, "Okay now, Mama's got to go now. But aunt Ty Lee will take care of you till we get back. So be good for aunt Ty Lee, okay sweetie?" "Okay mama." Ty Lee excitedly took Yue's hand. "Don't worry about her Suki, I'll take good care of her." Then she switched back to sexy Ty Lee and said, "See you later, cutie." Sokka tripped down the steps and landed on his butt. Ty Lee giggled, and watched the couple leave.

***

With Yue under Ty Lee's wing, the gang set off for Gaoling and the Bei Fong estate. As usual, Aang was at the reigns, with Katara holding onto him. In the saddle, Sokka and Suki held each other, leaning against the side. Momo was perched on the stern, watching Kyoshi fade into the distance. "It's been awhile since we've seen Toph," said Sokka. "I wonder what she's been up to." "Last I heard, the Earth King had made her a General," answered Aang. "She's been given an elite squad of earth, fire, and waterbenders and sent on a mission to hunt down the remaining Dai Li."

They all remembered the Dai Li. Created by Avatar Kyoshi, the Dai Li was intended to protect the cultural heritage of the Earth Kingdom. But when Long Feng took control of them, he used them as a secret police force to rule Ba Sing Se. Then Azula usurped command of the Dai Li in the Fire Nation coup, and had Long Feng executed by his former agents. During Sozin's Comet, Azula banished them. Since then, they had been wandering the world, leaderless.

They still posed a threat to the fragile peace forged by the Three Nations and Avatar Aang. All they needed was a strong leader to follow. That's why the Earth King made it a priority to eliminate them for good, and why Toph was chosen to lead the hunt. She could feel where they were, even if they were hiding. Appa growled, and the gang snapped back to the present. "There it is," shouted Katara, "Gaoling." Aang pulled right on the reigns. "Toph, Here we come."

***

`Toph Bei Fong was relaxing in the gardens. She had just returned home on leave from the hunt for the Dai Li. _It's been forever since I've been here,_ she thought. _I'm glad my parents finally accepted me for who I am._ She got up and started to patrol the grounds, an old habit from when she was little. _I wonder what Sokka's up to._ She smiled to herself. She was always thinking about him. _He's probably getting into fights with Momo over the food,_ she mused. Then, she frowned. _He's also probably off doing who-knows-what with his wife,_ she thought. _Why didn't I tell him how I felt before? Why couldn't I have told him before he broke her out of jail. Why couldn't I just have said 'I love you,'?_

She was shaken out of the thoughts when a large, but familiar vibration shook the ground. "Hey Toph!" She turned towards the voice and shouted, "Twinkle-Toes!" She ran towards Appa, and felt the Avatar's light feet touch the ground. "How have you been Toph?" Aang asked. "Same old, same old," she replied. "So, how've you and Sugar-Queen been doing? Have you guys done it yet?" "Why does everyone ask me that? And no, we haven't." Toph knew he was telling the truth, and she didn't have to feel his pulse to tell that. Aang just wasn't a good liar. "So, Twinkle-Toes, did you just come by to visit, or what?" Aang told her about the message, but before he could finish, she said, "Count me in!" Toph climbed up Appa's tail and hopped into the saddle. Then, she heard him. "'Sup Toph?" "Snoozles!" she cried. She crawled over to where she heard him, and latched onto his arm. Aang called back, "Okay everyone, hang on! Appa, yip-yip!"

Toph felt the great bison take off, and she held Sokka's arm even tighter. She hated flying because she couldn't see, but Sokka had always let her use his arm as an anchor. _Oh, Sokka. You always made me feel safe_. Then, she gently nuzzled his shoulder in happy contentment. "Um, Toph? What are you doing?" Toph snapped out of her dream world. _That's not Sokka! _ She let go and crawled to the other side of the saddle and braced herself against the railing. "Nothing, Suki," she said, trying not to, blush "I, well, I can't see when we're in the air, so I, um, I-" "She used to hold onto my arm during the war. I kind of served as an anchor for her, something she could sense. That made flying easier on her." Sokka explained. "Sokka, that was very sweet of you," Suki said. Though she couldn't feel it, Toph knew they were snuggling. "Aw, come on! I'm still here, ya know!" "Sorry Toph," said Suki. Toph sighed. _This is going to be a long flight._

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	6. Part 5

_Ah! Life is good,_ the old man thought. He was relaxing on the deck of the Jasmine Dragon, admiring the sun set over the city of Ba Sing Se. And, he was right. For the last three years, life had been extremely kind to the aging General Iroh. Balance had been restored to the world. His teashop was the most popular shop in all of Ba Sing Se; he even had customers coming in from as far as Omashu. And, more importantly, his nephew had finally come to terms with his ancestors' pasts and was now at peace. _You will restore the Fire Nation's honor, my nephew,_ he thought. _Just as you have restored your own. I am so proud of you, Zuko._

Iroh got up and began closing down his shop for the night. But, before he locked up, he paused. _Hmm, maybe I'll have just one more cup of tea. _ He started walking toward the stove and filled the teapot. "I figured I'd find you here." Iroh turned to see his nephew standing in the doorway. "Fire Lord Zuko! It's good to see you!" he said as he enveloped his nephew in a bear hug. "It's good to see you too, Uncle," Zuko gasped, "but I can't breathe!" Iroh immediately let go of him and Zuko fell to the ground, gasping for air. "I'm sorry, nephew. I guess it wouldn't do for the Fire Lord to be crushed by his uncle! Ha-ha!" Zuko got back up and said, "No, I guess it wouldn't. But, please Uncle, I'm not the Fire Lord. Right now, I'm just Zuko."

Iroh looked at his nephew. He was in plain Earth Kingdom clothes, and his hair was down, partially covering his left eye. He had also left his crown at home, Iroh noted. Then, Iroh saw the look in his nephew's eyes. It was the same one he had worn since he had been banished by his father, the one he wore for years hunting the Avatar. The look that Iroh hadn't seen cross Zuko's face for three years. "Zuko," Iroh said, "I know that look. You aren't here on a social visit, are you?" Zuko shook his head. "No Uncle, I'm not." Iroh put the teapot on the stove, then sat down and motioned for Zuko to do the same.

"Do you want to tell me, or will I have to pry it out of Mai?" he asked. Zuko just stood there, and replied, "I'll tell you when the Avatar and the others get here." Iroh sighed. "Why do you still call him the Avatar?" he asked. "You and Aang are on close enough terms for you to call him by his name. Besides, you just chided me for calling you Fire Lord." Zuko walked onto the deck and leaned on the railing, staring out at the setting sun. "I can abandon my title every once in a while. I can take a break from being the Fire Lord. The Avatar can't. He is obligated to be the Avatar all of the time," Zuko explained. "The reason why I call him by his title is so that I never forget how heavy a burden he carries, and how fortunate I am because I don't have to." Iroh shook his head. Duty and honor still meant a lot to Zuko. _Perhaps a little too much._ He got up and said, "I guess I should make some more tea."

**

About a half hour later, the gang had reached Ba Sing Se's outer walls. "Would somebody please tell me why we're going back to Ba Sing Se?" Toph asked. The others sighed and rolled their eyes. Toph's hatred of the Earth Kingdom capital was legendary, though they couldn't really blame her after their first trip to the capital. Back then, the Dai Li, under orders from Long Feng, had been the city's secret police and had tried to blackmail the gang into silence with Appa. "We're going to Ba Sing Se because Zuko told us to meet him at the Jasmine Dragon," explained Katara. Toph crawled up to the front of the saddle. "Did he tell you why he wanted us to come here, Sugar-Queen?" she asked. Sokka, seeing Katara's face begin to flame up, answered for her. "Actually Toph, he didn't. All he said was that it was urgent." Toph sat back down and folded her arms. "Whatever."

"Guys," called Aang, "I think I see it. Hang on tight! Appa's landings have been getting harder of late!" Katara latched onto Aang, while Suki and Sokka grabbed onto the sides of the saddle and Momo secured himself to Sokka's head. Toph wrapped her arms around someone and held on for dear life. Her right arm brushed against a leather L-shaped sheath. _Thank God it's Snoozles!_ Appa banked hard to the right, and began a dive. As the ground came ever closer, everyone's eyes, save Toph's, got wider and wider. "Uh, Aang," said Katara. "I don't think he's slowing down!" _Come on, old buddy, _Aang pleaded. _Don't give out on me yet!_ He pulled back as hard as he could on the reigns. Finally, Appa started pulling out of his dive, growling with effort. But he was too low to slow down before impact. Aang realized this and shouted, "Hang on guys! We're gonna-"

THUD! Aang's warning was cut off when Appa slammed into the ground. The force of the impact caused their gear to fly out of the saddle, and flung Aang and Katara forward. When they landed, they rolled a few times and ended up face down on the ground. "Nice landing…" Aang looked up to see a pair of boots right in front of his face. "…but aren't you supposed to stay on the bison?"

Aang got up and saw the Fire Lord standing in front of him. "Zuko!" he yelled, as he gave his former firebending teacher a bear hug rivaling Iroh's. "Aang!" he gasped, "can't breathe! Squeezing too hard! Ack!" Aang's face flushed red as he let go. "Sorry Zuko." Zuko fell to the floor panting for the second time in thirty minutes. Then he heard the din coming from the bison.

"From now on, I am NOT a SEAT BELT!" "Chill out, Snoozles! I mean please! I just grabbed onto the first thing I felt!" CHITTERCHITTER "But why _my_ head, you could've latched on to Suki's face!" "SOKKA!" _Ah, just like old times,_ Zuko thought. "If you all could stop fighting for a minute, maybe we could go inside. My uncle says that the tea is almost ready," he said. The gang looked at Zuko, then looked at each other. Toph just shrugged and they got up and followed Zuko inside.

**

After a round of tea and catching up, Katara asked, "So, Zuko. Why did you want us to meet you here?" Zuko's eyes fell to his teacup. He watched the liquid, swirling it around. Finally, he sighed. "Someone has taken a hostage and wants me to release my father," he said. Toph, who was in the middle of taking a swig of her tea, spewed it out. "_WHAT?!!_" she stammered. The stream of tea hit Sokka straight in the face, who moaned, "Why me? Why is it always ME? Ow!" "Stop being so melodramatic!" scolded Suki.

"Zuko, is this true?" Aang asked. "Yes, unfortunately it is," Zuko said. Katara seemed puzzled. "But who would be that stupid enough to want the most despicable and evil person in the world released from prison?" Seeing Zuko and Iroh, she added, "No offense." "None taken," replied Zuko. "But to answer your question, they call themselves the Phoenix Warriors." "Any idea what they want with Ozai?" asked Suki. "No, but if my father isn't freed by tomorrow night, they're going to kill the hostage," he answered.

"Why not just have the Kyoshi Warriors go rescue the hostage? I mean, that's kind of what they do. Ow!" "Thanks for volunteering me, Sokka," grumbled his wife. Zuko sighed. "It's not that I don't trust the Kyoshi Warriors, I do. I've even been friends with one of them since my academy days." "But," Suki supplied. "_But_, this isn't just any hostage Sokka," Zuko said. Katara reached out and held Zuko's hand. "Who is it?" Zuko lowered his head, and whispered, "My mother." The tears Zuko fought to hold back burst through his closed eyes and streamed down his face. Katara wrapped him up in a hug, and let him cry into her shoulder.

The rest of the group just sat there, stunned. Aang was the first to recover. "So, your mother's alive?" Zuko pulled away from Katara's comforting embrace and nodded. "But, if I don't do something, she won't be for long." Zuko wiped the tears from his eyes. His sorrow had turned into a fiery determination. "I'm planning on rescuing her," he told them. "But I won't force you to come with me." "Ha, you're going to have to knock me out to keep me from coming," Toph laughed. "Suki and I are in too," said Sokka. "No one should have to lose their mother, Zuko. Especially not twice. Count me in," Katara told him. Zuko looked at Aang, who was staring at his tea. "Well?" he asked. Aang looked at him and said, "As the Avatar, it's my duty to protect the innocent and keep balance in the world. That, and like Katara said, no one should have their loved ones taken from them. I'm in."

Zuko turned toward Iroh. "Uncle, does the Order know anything about the Phoenix Warriors?" Iroh leaned back and thought hard about it. "We don't know much, but what we do know is that they seem to be made up of disgruntled firebenders. They believe that your claim to the throne is an illegitimate one, and that Ozai's rightful and chosen heir is Princess Azula." "Azula?" they all asked. "Isn't she in some kind of nuthouse?" asked Sokka. "Yeah, I saw what happened to her after I chained her up. She completely lost it!" Katara added. Iroh waved them away. "I know. Azula is in a mental asylum, and the Phoenix Warriors know that. But since Azula never picked her successor, they believe Ozai should be Fire Lord while she's incapacitated, or that Ozai should pick a new heir."

Zuko slammed his fist down. "Does the Order know anything about the kidnapping?" Iroh shook his head. "No my nephew, we haven't heard anything." Seeing Zuko's defeated expression, Iroh added, "But, we do know that they've used a hideout in the middle of the Si Wong desert. They may have your mother there, but they also could have a her at a different hideout." Zuko stood up and said, "It's the only lead we have." He walked to the desk and pulled out a map of the desert. He then spread it out on the table.

"Alright, listen up," he said in a manner that proved he was Fire Lord his crown said he was. "The Si Wong Desert is huge, and we won't have time to cover it all. Uncle, tell your man in the desert to dig up some dirt on these Phoenix Warriors, and ask him to try and narrow down our search area. The rest of us will fly to the Misty Palms Oasis and start the search." Zuko pointed to the map. "When we find their hideout, we'll split into two teams. Team One will consist of the Avatar, Katara and myself. Team Two will be Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Team One will enter the hideout and find the Princess and spring her out. Team Two will stay and guard the landing site with Appa and Momo. Any questions?"

Sokka studied the map, and then asked, "Um, are you sure you want Toph on Team Two?" "Yeah, why?" the Fire Lord asked. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Toph can see what we can't. That hideout will no doubt be full of dead ends and traps. Toph will be able to sense them all _and_ she'll be able to pinpoint exactly where Princess Ursa is being held." Toph leaned back and put her feet up, giving Sokka a small grin. "I hadn't thought about that," Zuko admitted.

"I have an idea, Sparky," said Toph, grinning at the glare she knew Zuko was giving her. "Why don't you put me on Team One and put Sugar-Queen on Team Two. That way Twinkle-Toes won't swoon all over her every waking second." "WHAT??!!" shouted Aang and Katara. "Isn't it obvious?" she said. "Ever since the war ended, you and Twinkle-Toes over there have been drooling over each other so much that we need wetsuits just to be anywhere around you." "Why I oughta-" "Katara, wait!" said Zuko, catching her wrist before she rammed it into Toph's nose. "I think Toph is right." "You can't be serious!" Katara exclaimed. "I meant she was right about switching you two. But only for the reason Sokka mentioned," Zuko said. Katara's glare lessened, and she said, "Fine." Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. _The last thing I want is for her to waste me,_ he thought. _She took down Azula and made a fruit loop out of her! I hope the Avatar knows what he's getting into._

"How are we going to get there?" Aang asked. "Well, I thought we'd just fly over on Appa like always," Zuko said. "About that," Aang said. "Appa's been getting tired a lot more often of late. I don't think he can make it to the Misty Palms Oasis carrying all of us." "Is something wrong with him?" Zuko asked. "Maybe he's just getting old," suggested Iroh. "Everyone gets tired when they get old." Zuko sighed. He asked Aang, "How many people do think Appa can carry?" Aang thought about it. Then he said, "He could probably take up to three of us, but he'd have to rest at the oasis for awhile." Zuko frowned. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Aang, you take Appa. Toph and Katara will ride with you. Maybe if he carries the two smallest people, he'll be able to stay airborne longer. Sokka, Suki, you're with me. We'll take the scout balloon I used to get here. Any more questions?" No one spoke up. Zuko said, "Alright then, get packed. We'll head out in an hour." Toph couldn't contain the adrenaline pumping through her any longer. She couldn't wait to kick fire bender butt again. "Let's do this!"

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	7. Part 6

Fear gripped the young man as he walked through the dimly lit tunnels. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark; he'd lived in this subterranean hideout for over a year now. No, he was afraid because he had drawn the short straw. He had the unfortunate duty to report the bad news to the boss, who often killed the messenger for bad news. As he approached the doors to the throne room, the young Phoenix Warrior hesitated. Before he could knock to announce his presence, the doors opened. The warrior suppressed a scream, and slowly made his way toward his master.

"Report," the leader of the Phoenixes demanded. The young one gulped. "According to our agents in the palace, the Fire Lord has appeared to have escaped, your highness." The shadowy figure nodded, and motioned for him to continue. "We haven't been able to discover how he evaded our patrols, but one of our agents in Ba Sing Se reported that he saw someone matching the Fire Lord's description leave with the Avatar. But, we don't know where they are headed." The Phoenix leader stood, but stayed in the shadows. "Do not be alarmed, my minion. I know where he's going. He's going to try to rescue his mother. I'll be ready for him. Now, tell me. What have you heard of the Dai Li?"

****

As night fell over the city of Ba Sing Se, six young warriors prepared for a daring rescue. Fire Lord Zuko was readying his balloon for takeoff, while Sokka and Suki were double-checking their packs. Zuko looked across the street and saw the Avatar speaking to his bison, no doubt giving him a pep talk. _If Appa is getting older and weaker, the Avatar won't be able to do his job,_ Zuko thought. _But there's no way he would ever leave his bison, or that Appa would ever leave him. I'll bet that my great grandfather felt the same way about Fang. _ He turned to Sokka and told him, "I'm going to go over the flight plan with the Avatar once more, then we'll takeoff." Sokka merely nodded his head, and continued his inspection of his arsenal.

Zuko got out of the balloon, and walked over to Aang. As he got nearer, he could hear a bit of Aang's pep talk. "I know you're tired, buddy. But I promise that I won't push you too hard. And, when we get to the oasis, you can have all the food you can eat!" Appa let out a happy growl and proceeded to lick his old friend. The force of his tongue knocked Aang on his back, chuckling. Katara called down from the saddle, "Aang! Toph and I have finished unloading all the unneeded gear and we're as light as we're going to get!" "Thanks Katara!" Aang called back. As he got up, he saw Zuko waiting patiently. "We're ready to fly when you are Zuko," he reported. "Are you sure Appa can make it to the oasis?" Zuko asked. "If we keep the pace slow and don't climb too high, he should be able to make it," Aang said. GROWWL "Besides, I've already told Appa about your mother. He's not going to let those Phoenix idiots keep her without a fight. I couldn't stop him if I tried."

Zuko gave the bison a smile, and stroked his head. "Thank you," he told the bison. Appa licked him, and Zuko ended up lying on the ground just like Aang had a few minutes earlier. Aang helped Zuko up, and said "I guess we'll see you in a couple of hours, then." Zuko nodded. "Good luck, Aang." Then he turned and walked toward the balloon.

**

Katara and Toph were already aboard the bison. Katara merely waited for Aang to finish talking with Zuko, but Toph wasn't taking it as well. She was fuming, and Katara could see she was itching to get moving. Finally, Toph couldn't stand another minute of waiting. She crawled over to the side and yelled, "Come _ON_ Twinkle-Toes! Let's go already!" She heard him say, "Alright, alright! Keep your shirt on will ya!" "What was that, Twinkle-Toes?" "Nothing!" Aang hurriedly replied. _At least she can't tell if I'm lying while she's on Appa,_ he thought. He hopped on top of Appa's head, and grabbed the reigns. He felt Katara slide her arms around his chest, and felt her head resting on his shoulder. Not wanting Toph to go ballistic, he said, "Let's do this! Appa, yip-yip!"

The bison growled, and flapped his enormous tail. Then, he propelled himself skyward and headed to the south. Aang could see Zuko following behind them. Knowing that Appa could fly by himself, Aang let go of the reigns and pulled Katara closer to him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Katara said, gazing at the starlit sky. "It sure is," Aang replied, not looking at the stars at all. Katara realized he was talking about her and blushed. "Oh, Aang," she said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang gently pulled her head towards his and drew her into a kiss.

Meanwhile, Toph was sitting in the saddle, alone. Even though she couldn't feel anything, her hearing was highly acute, something that the others usually forgot. She heard the exchange between Aang and Katara, and she knew what they were doing now. A bolt of rage surged through her, but before she lashed out, she wondered why she was even mad in the first place. _Why am I this angry? It's not like they're doing anything wrong. So what if Twinkle-Toes and Sugar-Queen decide to slobber all over each other. Aang's my friend, but I don't _like-_like him. So why do I feel this way? _ Then it hit her. She was jealous; not because she wanted Aang, but because she wanted what Aang and Katara had, love. When she realized this, she drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then, she started to cry.

**

Katara heard a faint whimpering sound. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to find its source. She saw Aang sleeping peacefully, his head resting on her chest. Then, she heard a soft, but pained "Why?" coming from the saddle. She gently nudged Aang, who slowly opened his eyes. "Uhhnn?" he muttered. Katara stroked his head, and told him, "I'm going to check on Toph, okay baby?" "Okay," and with that, Aang fell asleep again.

Katara climbed into the saddle and found Toph sitting in the far corner, crying softly into her knees. Katara crawled over to her. Her motherly instinct kicked in and she drew Toph into her arms. "Toph, what's wrong?" she asked. Toph pulled away. "Nothing's wrong, Sugar-Queen! Why don't you go back to your boyfriend!" Katara released Toph, but she didn't move. She put her hand on Toph's back, saying, "Toph, if you need to talk, I'm here."

With that she turned around and began to crawl back to Aang when she felt Toph grab her leg. "Katara, wait!" she pleaded. Katara stopped and sat next to the blind earthbender. She waited for Toph to compose herself. She'd talk when she was ready. Toph took a deep breath, and said, "I'm confused." "What do you mean?" Katara asked. Toph pulled her legs in tighter, and explained. "Well, I was kinda eavesdropping on you and Aang, and heard you two making out-" Katara flushed a bright red, but didn't say anything. "-and I just felt angry," she continued. "It was like I was in a fit of rage and wanted to break you two up, but I didn't know why. I mean, I like Aang, but not the way you do. So I didn't understand it."

Katara understood though. "You were mad because you don't have anyone to be close to," she said. Toph nodded and whimpered a soft "Uh-huh." She wiped her eyes and then spilt her heart out to Katara. "You know that in the past, I kinda had a thing for Sokka, right?" Katara replied, "It was hard to miss." "Well, Sokka missed it," Toph continued. "He never knew how I felt about him, and then Suki came along, and, well…" she choked on the words. Katara held her close and said, "It's okay, it's okay." Toph sniffled and said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Sokka found love in Suki. It's just that, I…" she gulped. "…I wanted to be the one he found love with. I wanted to be the one who had his daughter. But, I- I-" Toph couldn't keep from crying any longer. She buried her face in Katara's shoulder and wept.

Katara held her tight, stroking her back and hair, telling her, "It's okay Toph. I'm here, just let it out." Toph managed to stop crying enough to speak again. "Sokka was always looking out for me. When I was scared, Sokka was the one who protected me. When I was in his arms, I felt safe. He was my rock, Katara!" she sobbed. Katara nodded, and said "I know what you mean, Toph. I feel the same way about Aang." Toph looked up at her. "It hurts that he's with Suki, but what hurts even more is that I never told him that I loved him." Tears were flowing freely down her face. She sobbed again. "I still love him. I don't know what to do!" And with that, she once again found refuge in Katara's shoulder, where she cried herself to sleep.

***

Zuko stoked the fire to maintain altitude, then shut the engine door. He sat down, and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. That nagging thought kept bugging him. _What will happen when Appa can't fly anymore? _ He saw Sokka and Suki snuggled up next to each other. He didn't want to wake them, but he knew that only Sokka was crazy enough to solve his problem. Sokka was always coming up with innovative, if not bizarre solutions to problems. _Just like at the Boiling Rock._

Zuko tapped Sokka lightly on the shoulder. "Sokka? Psst! Sokka, wake up!" Sokka bolted up and yelled, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Then he realized he was awake, and not being interrogated by Suki for blowing up the dojo again. "Sokka, what the hell are you talking about?" Suki asked groggily. ChitterSCREECH Momo was not happy that his dream of a giant all-you-can-eat dessert table was rudely interrupted. "Nothing sweetie," Sokka said.

Zuko got Sokka's attention. "How long has the Avatar's bison been like this?" Suki was the one who answered. "Aang never really liked to talk about it, but Katara said that Appa's been getting slower for about a year now." Zuko frowned. "If the bison can't fly for long anymore, then the Avatar will be unable to keep the peace." "The Kyoshi Warriors could take over that job," Sokka suggested. "They could," Zuko answered, "but without the Avatar, it would be seen as Kyoshi trying to exert her power and influence on the rest of the world." "That's not true!" Suki shot back. "We would never do that!" Zuko held up a hand to forestall any further protests. "I know you wouldn't do that. But the rest of the world doesn't see it that way. The only reason why the Reconstruction is working is because I'm not leading it, the Avatar is. The Avatar is the only perceived neutral party in the world. The people know that he won't take over because his job is to maintain the balance between the Four Nations." Zuko looked away, and added, "Well, the three remaining ones at least."

Sokka began stroking his chin, deep in thought. "So, what you're saying is that Aang needs a new way to travel around the world, right?" he said. Zuko nodded. Sokka continued brainstorming. "Well, we know that Aang won't let Appa be replaced, so we'd have to build something that will let him take Appa with him." Suki asked, "Do you mean, like a ship?" Before Sokka could respond, Zuko said, "The Avatar needs an airship." Sokka nodded. " Aang would accept an airship because one: it's in his native element, two: an airship is large enough to carry Appa, and three: he could carry more equipment and supplies for longer excursions." "I could give him one of our airships. The Fire Nation's got around fifty of them," Zuko offered.

Sokka shook his head. "That's a bad idea. First, it associates him with the Fire Nation, and, no offense, but the last thing people want to see is the Avatar flying around in a Fire Nation airship. Second, it's too big, and too heavily armed. Aang doesn't need a flying fortress, and he won't accept a warship." "So, what do you think we should do?" his wife asked. Sokka stroked his chin some more. "What we need is something about a third of the size as a normal airship. It should only need a minimum crew to fly her, say between three to six people. It should have a decent size hangar space for Appa, and it should probably have wings to provide extra lift, since the ballast tanks are going to be smaller." "It also shouldn't have a figurehead on the bow, and it should be more rounded and smooth curved. That way it won't look like a baby Fire Nation ship," Zuko added.

"Good point," said Sokka. "After the mission, I'll draw up some plans, and I'll call in a friend to help build it." "Who is this friend?" Zuko asked. "Do you remember Teo?" Sokka asked him. Zuko thought back. "Do you mean that wheelchair kid?" Sokka nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, Teo's father is the Mechanist. He's the one who came up with the Fire Nation's tanks and balloons. He also helped me construct the subs and pillbug tanks we used during the eclipse. So I figured that together, we'd be able to build Aang a new airship," Sokka proudly declared. "Zuko," Suki asked. "Why did you have to feed Sokka's ego? You do realize he's going to forget about me and Yue completely, scatter models all over the house, and probably blow up the training dojo again!" "I DID NOT BLOW IT UP!" Sokka retorted. "I'm sorry Suki, but without an airship, the Avatar will be powerless," Zuko told her. "Sokka, when you come up with a plan, let me know. I'll look over it and I'll give you whatever resources you need."

"Thanks Zuko. Now Yawn it's sleep time. 'Night." And with that, Sokka was out like a light. Suki curled up next to her husband. Momo climbed up Zuko's shoulder and looked expectantly at him. Zuko sighed. "You can't sleep either?" He fished around inside his pack. "Here, maybe this will help." He gave the lemur one of the mangoes Iroh had snuck in his back before they left. Momo eagerly accepted the gift, then inhaled it. Within a minute, Momo was sprawled out on the basket's floor, snoring. _Sweet dreams,_ Zuko thought, as he stared out at the night sky.

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	8. Part 7

It had been two days since Zuko had left. Mai had stayed behind to rule in his stead until he returned. _I'm so bored. _ Aside from the mysterious ransom note, nothing had happened in the Fire Nation. Worse, there wasn't really anyone around for Mai to talk to. Which meant that the normally stoic and emotionless woman became even more bored than she usually was, if that was even possible.

Mai really didn't want to get out of bed, but the first rays of the sun were pouring into the window, illuminating the entire bedroom. _Why did we have to have the bedroom face the east?_ she asked herself. _Zuko, if I find out it was your idea, I'm going to kill you._ She buried her head beneath her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But before she could, her stomach churned violently. It felt like she had just eaten one of Zuko's 'homemade' pancakes. _Oh no! Not again!_ She barely had time to finish her thought before she leapt off the bed and raced for the window. She quickly opened it and stuck her head out. BLECHH

Mai pulled her head back in and collapsed back on the bed. "Uhhnn, that's the fifth day in a row!" she thought aloud. "What's wrong with me?" "Nothing's wrong with you, dear." Mai sat up and saw her mother standing in her door. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked. Her mother smiled, and sat down beside her daughter. "Zuko asked me to come over and check up on you," she said. "So, Zuko doesn't think I can take care of myself?" Mai asked, not bothering to hide the look of anger on her face. "No, sweetheart. Zuko knows you can take care of yourself," said her mother. "He told me that you haven't felt well of late. He asked me to make sure you weren't coming down with something," she explained, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "He's just worried about you."

Mai sighed. "I know, Mom. I just wish he wouldn't be so overprotective of me all the time." The older woman laughed and said, "I think you're going to want him to be a little overprotective, honey." Mai felt a small knot of fear form at the base of her spine. "Why?" she asked. "Am I sick? How bad is it? What's wrong with me?" Mai felt her mother's arms wrap around her, and heard her say, "Like I said dear, nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's going just as it should be." Mai's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "You mean-" Her mother merely placed her hand on her daughter's stomach and nodded.

****

Aang woke up to the sound of Appa's growl. He looked around and saw it was morning. Growl "Alright!" he said. "I'm up, I'm up!" He patted his best friend's head. He noticed that Katara wasn't asleep beside him like she normally was. Curious, he tried to remember where she had gone. Then he remembered that she was going to check on Toph. _Man_, he thought, _I guess Toph did need to be checked up on._

He climbed up into the saddle and found a kneeling Katara, holding a sleeping Toph. He started to say something when Katara shook her head. She then nodded at their pack, motioning for him to get something. Aang opened their pack and pulled out a blanket. He spread it out over the saddle. Katara then gently laid Toph down on top of the blanket. Then, she led Aang to the front of the saddle, far enough away so they wouldn't wake Toph, but close enough so Katara could still keep an eye on her.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked. Katara took a breath, then said, "Look, Aang. I'm pretty sure Toph doesn't want me to tell anyone what happened last night." Aang became even more concerned for Toph. "Will she be okay?" he asked. Katara stared at the small sleeping figure curled up on the blanket. "She will be, Aang," she said. "She just needs some time."

Growl Aang looked forward, then hopped back on top Appa's head. "Okay, we're almost there," he said, taking the reins. "You might want to wake her up, Katara," he advised. "Appa's landings aren't known to be kind." Katara nodded, and knelt beside the sleeping earthbender. "Toph, wake up," she whispered, nudging the blind girl's shoulder. Cloudy gray eyes opened, but didn't see. But Toph had heard something. "Mmnn, Katara?" Katara helped her sit up. "We're going to land soon, so you might want to grab onto something."

Toph immediately complied, catching a shocked waterbender in a vise grip so hard that Katara started turning blue. Before she could try to detach herself from the earthbender's grasp, Aang shouted, "Here we go!" Then, it felt like the floor had dropped out from underneath them. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Toph, squeezing tighter. Katara would have screamed, but her lungs were being compressed by Toph's death grip. She dared to look over the side of the saddle and immediately wished she hadn't. _We're not landing!_ she thought. "We're dropping like a rock!" she warned. Toph panicked. "We're all going to DIE!"

Aang desperately pulled up on the reigns, but Appa was too worn out to follow. He simply couldn't bend enough air to keep them airborne. Aang released the reigns and jumped off. He dove toward the ground, bending himself a cushion of air, and landed softly. He turned his attention skyward. _There's no way I can airbend a big enough cushion on my own!_ he thought. _Wait a minute, I'm not really alone._ With that, Aang slammed his fists together, and his eyes and tattoos flashed. Tapping into the power of the Avatar State, he bended a huge cushion of air.

Appa slammed into the cushion, then bounced off and landed on his side. His occupants, however, flew up into the air. Aang caught them and lowered them gently to the ground. "Is everybody okay?" he asked. Katara nodded, then gasped. "Toph, gasp let go!" Toph was still latched around the waterbender's waist. "Oh no!" she said. "I'm not letting go until my feet hit the ground!" Aang looked at her, then said, "Um, Toph? They are on the ground." Toph turned beat red and released her victim. "I knew that."

**

Zuko saw the bison fall out of the sky. He was about to wake the others when he saw the Avatar jump off and slow the bison's descent. He let out a sigh of relief, and began their own descent. As he looked at the sleeping couple before him, curled up next to each other, Zuko felt a pang of nostalgia. _I miss her,_ he thought. _I hope she's okay. _ Zuko set the balloon down so gently that not even Suki, the lightest sleeper he knew, woke up. He reached over and tapped her shoulder. Her eyes opened, and she sat up, instantly alert. "What is it?" she asked, looking for any sign of danger. "We're here," Zuko said.

Zuko got out of the balloon, leaving Suki to wake Sokka and Momo. He started off toward the Avatar. "What happened?" He turned and found Suki standing behind him. She was pointing at the Avatar's bison, which was lying on his side, panting heavily. Supplies and equipment were strewn everywhere. "The Avatar's bison had another crash landing," Zuko said. "Shouldn't you be waking Sokka?" Suki smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "He'll be up in about 3…2…1-" "MOMO!!" SCREECH "UGH! LEMUR FUR!" Suki giggled, and said, "Told 'ya." Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know."

Suki went back to the balloon to try and keep Sokka and Momo from killing each other. Zuko met up with the Avatar. "Is everyone okay?" Aang nodded. "Nobody's hurt," he said, "but I don't think Appa will be able to fly for a few days. Sorry, Zuko." Zuko nodded. "That's fine. Right now, we need to find the local White Lotus outpost." "You're right," Aang agreed. "I'll tell the others to set up camp while we're gone." Zuko nodded, and waited for Aang to return. "Come on," he said. "I think I remember where it's supposed to be."

***

Zuko led him to a plain looking shop. "They're in here," he said. Aang let Zuko lead the way in. "Are you sure that this is an Order post?" Aang asked. "It looks more like a flower shop to me." "That's what I thought the first time I was here," Zuko replied. "But trust me, this is an OWL post." He knocked on the back door. The peephole slid open. "Who knocks at the garden gate?" the guard asked. Zuko thought back to when he and his uncle were fugitives from Azula. _What was it that Uncle said? Oh, now I remember! _ Zuko stepped up to the door and enunciated as clearly as he could. "One who has eaten its fruit and tasted its mystery." Aang just stared with the classic blank look on his face. The peephole slid shut, and the door opened.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor," the guard said. "Grand Lotus Iroh said you were coming. Please, come in." Zuko walked in, but the guard blocked Aang's path. "Members only," the guard said. "Wait, he's the Avatar, and he's with me," Zuko told the guard. Reluctantly, the guard allowed the Avatar entry. "Psst!, Zuko!" Aang whispered. "What?" "I didn't know you were a member of the OWL." "I'm only an honorary one. My uncle initiated me because he thought I needed intelligence connections that weren't loyal to any of the Three Nations," Zuko explained. "Turns out he was right."

They found themselves in a plain and bare room, with only a White Lotus Pai Sho tile in the center of the floor. The guard left, and the two youths waited for their contact to arrive. After a few minutes, they were joined by an old man. "Fire Lord Zuko," he said. "It's been a long time." He extended his hand. Zuko took it, and said, "Yes it has, Master Fung." Then, the old man proceeded to Aang. He extended his hand and said, "You must be the Avatar. I've heard much about you." Aang nervously took the proffered hand. "Uh, thanks, I guess." "Aang, this is Master Fung," Zuko said. "He was the one who smuggled Uncle and I into Ba Sing Se."

Then, Zuko grew serious, and asked the OWL agent, "What have you heard about the location of the Phoenix Warriors?" Fung sat down, and said, "According to what I hear in the taverns, and from what travelers tell me, there is quite a bit of Phoenix activity in the central part of the Si Wong Desert." Aang piped up. "Do you mean that huge buzzard wasp hive?" Fung nodded. "Yes, that is the most likely location." Zuko had one more question to ask. "Have you heard anything about where the Phoenixes are keeping their hostage?" "Do you mean your mother, Fire Lord Zuko?" Fung asked. "Yes." "Very well. I have heard rumors that the Phoenixes are holding someone captive in the desert. I do not know whether it is Princess Ursa or not." Zuko stood, and bowed. "Thank you, Master Fung."

He turned to leave, but Aang stopped him. "Zuko, we can't cross the desert on foot, trust me," Aang said. "And since Appa can't fly, and your balloon won't fit all of us, we should ask Master Fung for transportation." "You're right," Zuko said. "I forgot." He bowed before the OWL Master. "Master Fung," Zuko said. "Our sky bison cannot fly due to exhaustion, and our scout balloon is too small to carry us to the Phoenix lair. Would it be possible for you to arrange us with a transport?" Master Fung nodded. "I believe we have a sandsailer that you could borrow. We will also safeguard your bison and balloon until your return." "Thank you, Mater Fung," said Aang and Zuko. They bowed, then returned to camp.

****

Once again, the poor young Phoenix Warrior had the unenviable duty to report the bad news to the boss. As before, the throne room doors opened for him. A voice called to him from the shadows. "Ah, Kurzon, do come in." Kurzon cautiously stepped inside the throne room. "Y-you w-wanted to see me, your H-highness?" The shadowy outline of the Phoenix leader walked towards him, but never stepping out of the shadows.

"Report," the voice said. Kurzon gulped. Finally, he said, "Um, our raiders have successfully located two potential Dai Li safe houses, one in Omashu and another in the Hu Xin provinces." "Excellent," said the figure. "Tell the commanding officers of the raiding parties to commence Phase Two. Remind them that I have no use for them dead." "Yes, your Highness," replied Kurzon.

He waited, not wanting to give his master the second report. "Go on, Kurzon." Kurzon paled. "Um, our agents assigned to follow the Fire Lord have reported that he's…" "He's what?" Kurzon took what might be his last breath, and said, "That he's at the Misty Palms Oasis, and that he knows where the hostage is." Kurzon cringed, anticipating the master's legendary wrath. But, to his surprise, the shadowy figure showed no sign of anger. "Has the procedure been performed?" the figure asked. Kurzon knew a lifeline when he saw one and took it. "Yes, the hostage has gone through the procedure," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Very well," the master said. "Let the Fire Lord come. Let him try to rescue her. I'll be waiting. Dismissed." Kurzon left quickly, before his master decided to fry him anyway.

****

That evening, the gang was on their way towards the alleged Phoenix hideout. Aang was blowing gusts of air into the sail, since he was the only person who could propel the sailer. Zuko was at the helm, with Suki acting as navigator. Katara and Momo gave Aang water and snacks when he needed them. Toph sat at the front of the sailer, her legs dangling over the side. _This is great,_ she thought. _Why did it have to be the desert? I feel so useless! _ Then she felt someone sit next to her. "You okay Toph?"

She froze. It was Sokka. _Why him, why did it have to be him? _ "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, a little more harshly than she meant to. "Something's definitely up, Toph," Sokka said. "Whenever something's bugging you, you get all quiet and withdrawn. That, and you haven't made fun of me all day!" He heard a voice behind him say, "We could stop and pick you up some cactus juice!" "HA-HA! Very funny Suki!" Toph couldn't hold back a small smile. "Come on Toph, tell me what's wrong." Toph sighed, and said, "Sokka, I'm just not ready right now." "You sure?" "Yes, now leave me alone!"

Sokka got up and walked over to Katara. "What's her problem?" Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, just don't. She'll tell you when she's ready." Before Sokka could respond, Suki called out, "What the-" Everyone looked ahead, and saw the remains of at least ten buzzard wasps. "What happened?" asked Aang. "It looks like a massacre," said Katara. Zuko saw something else. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said. "Why?" asked the others. "Just look at them," he pointed. "The bodies are all in a line, facing the same direction." "Almost like a trail," said Sokka. "Yeah, a little too convenient, don't you think?" said Suki.

"It's a trap," the scarred firebender said. Aang looked at Zuko. "You think the Phoenixes know we're coming?" he asked. The firebender nodded. "It's your mother, Zuko. We'll follow your lead," the airbender said. Zuko stared at the trail of bodies. _Is my mother really worth it? Is it right for me to risk the lives of my friends on the slim chance that she'll be here? _ "What do you want us to do, Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko's resolve hardened. "Spring the trap."

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	9. Part 8

_Sentry duty is the worst job ever! _the young novice thought. _Nothing ever happens! _ The novice had recently joined the Phoenix Warriors because he despised how weak Fire Lord Zuko had made the Fire Nation. _We were on the brink of global domination! Princess Azula would have been a hell of a better Fire Lord than that wimp Zuko!_

"Kid, pay attention!" "Huh, what?" the rookie said. "You were drifting off again," his partner said. "Don't tell me you fantasizing about the Princess again, were you?" _Damn!_ he thought. _She knows me to well._ "Well," she asked, "were you?" He blushed. "So what if I was?" His partner, only a few months his superior, laughed. "You do realize that she's way out of your league, right?" she asked. "I mean, you're only a first-year grunt, and Azula's the Fire Princess! Not to mention that that Water Tribe witch drove her insane!" The rookie fumed. "If I ever get my hands on that water-bitch, I'll kill her!" His partner cracked up again. "Yeah, right." _I'll show you!_ he thought. He scanned the desert, as though any minute Azula's assailant would pop out of the desert just for him. _Come on Katara! I dare you to show your face!_

"Hey, newbie!" shouted his partner. "Look over there, to the south!" The Phoenix novice looked where she was pointing, and saw a bright, tiny glint of light amid the dune sea. He looked through his telescope and couldn't believe his eyes. _Gotcha!_ He raced to the com panel and shouted, "Control, this is Sentry Five! The Fire Lord and the Avatar are approaching at high speed from the south. ETA approximately five minutes." "Sentry 5, Control. Target acknowledged. Out." The novice could barely contain his enthusiasm as the base's klaxon sounded. He turned to his partner. "Ready to kill the Avatar?" "You know it!"

****

"Incoming!" shouted Sokka. They had just gotten within visual range of the hive when two large fireballs came hurtling toward them. Zuko wrenched the wheel hard to port, narrowly evading a fiery end. "Well, at least we know we're in the right spot!" Toph said, clinging to the mast. Zuko wasn't about to let the Phoenix fire go unanswered. "Sokka! Suki!" he yelled. "Get ready!" Both warriors drew the crossbows that Master Fung had provided. "Lock and load!" Zuko ordered. Both warriors obeyed. "Ready!"

Two more fireballs were launched. "We've got two more headed our way!" Katara warned. This time, Zuko couldn't swerve, or he'd throw off Sokka and Suki's aim. "Aang, full reverse, NOW!" Aang swung around to the other side of the mast, facing Zuko. He bended a massive vortex, causing the sailer slid backwards just slightly. The fireballs crashed in to dune in front of them. A geyser of sand erupted from the impact site, covering the sailer.

"We have them!" shouted Sokka. "FIRE!" ordered Zuko. Sokka and Suki let loose. Their bolts flew straight and true. Katara tracked their arc with the telescope. In it she saw Suki's bolt plunge into the throat of one of the trebuchet's gunners. Sokka's bolt missed the gunnery crew altogether. Instead, it slammed into the magazine.

***

The Phoenix gunner ducked when he saw the incoming bolt. It sailed harmlessly over him. _Whew, close one! _ Then he turned around and saw the bolt sticking out of one of the bombs. "Holy-"

***

Katara saw the explosion rip through the two launchers. Then she saw the second magazine ignite. BOOOM! She surveyed the resulting carnage. "It's a good thing we put explosives on those bolts!" she said. "Hitting that magazine blew a hole through their outer defenses!" Zuko felt a surge of triumph. "Aang, hit it!" The airbender swung back to face forward and fed his vortex as much fuel as he could. "I'm giving it all I've got!" he said. The sailer lunged forward, roaring toward the Phoenix base. It was going so fast, it almost went airborne.

"Team Two! To your stations!" Zuko commanded. Sokka, Suki, and Katara formed up on the sailer's bow. Sokka drew his sword, while Suki opened her fans. Katara popped open her two water pouches and bended the water around her arms like two elongated whips. Their job was to clear the landing site, while Team One secured the sailer. The sailer flew through the breach in the outer wall. "Get ready," Zuko said. The sailer hit solid ground. "NOW!"

Team Two leapt off the sailer and into the fray. Sokka planted his sword through the body of one warrior, and threw his boomerang. It arced across the landing zone, taking out five Phoenix troops. Sokka pulled out his sword from its victim and caught the boomerang. He saw another squad of Phoenix grunts heading towards them. "CHARGE!" he yelled, and charged at the incoming squad. Katara had frozen at least three grunts to the floor and had thrown two more into the wall, knocking them out cold. She saw Sokka charge at the new squad, and unleashed a volley of ice shards.

The grunts stopped to block the shards, giving Sokka time to close the distance. He swung at them with his sword, catching a couple off-guard. Katara exploited the opening her brother created and let loose a blade of water, slicing clean through the unfortunate grunt's helmet. Suki had engaged another squad, dancing in and out of the grunts' range. One of them slashed at her with his sword. Suki caught the blade with her fans and wrenched it out of the grunt's hands. She flipped it around and impaled the hapless grunt, then focused on the others.

**

Aang finished rolling up the sail, then jumped down onto the sailer's deck. Zuko drew his dual broadswords, then looked at his team. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready." "Let's kick some Phoenix butt!" said Toph. "Let's do this," Zuko said. "Team One, move out!"

Team One leapt into the fray, and raced through the corridors. Aang swung his staff, and a large gust of air picked up an entire squad of grunts and slammed them into the ceiling. Toph felt two more squads approaching around the corner. A second later, the ground beneath the two squads shot up and slammed into the ceiling, forming twin columns. "Toph, which way?" Zuko asked, as he sent a fireblast after a retreating grunt. Toph placed a hand on the wall, and felt what seemed like one person alone in a room, with at least twenty or so people blocking the entrance. "She's being guarded by about twenty guys," she said. "Thirty feet ahead and four stories down." Zuko rolled his eyes. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Move out!"

****

Kurzon burst through the chamber doors, not caring about protocol. "Your Highness!" he shouted. "The Fire Lord and the Avatar have breached the citadel! They're making their way to the prisoner!" The shadowy leader of the Phoenix Warriors didn't turn around. Instead, Kurzon heard his master calmly reply, "I know." Kurzon was taken aback. _The two most dangerous criminals in the world besiege a Phoenix stronghold, and you do nothing about it?_ he thought. "Your Highness, the officers want to know what they are to do." The shadow merely said, "Tell them to do nothing. Let the Fire Lord free his mother." "What?" Kurzon couldn't believe his ears. His master turned to face him. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" "N-no, your Highness!" Kurzon bowed, then left as quickly as he could.

****

Zuko followed Toph's lead as she navigated through the labyrinth of hallways honeycombed throughout the enemy base. "Zuko, behind you!" Zuko spun around and found two grunts charging after him. He engulfed his broadswords in flame, and hacked off the end of one of the grunts' spears. He followed through, cleaving through the second one's shield. The second one thrust at Zuko with his spear. Zuko parried the blow and slashed him with his other sword. He blasted the first one with a jet of fire. "Thanks for the warning, Aang." "No problem!"

The airbender leapt high above another group of five grunts. He pushed off the ceiling and generated a firestorm below him. The grunts were sucked into the blazing vortex, being cooked inside their armor. Once he was sure that they had passed out, Aang killed the vortex and moved on.

"This way!" shouted the blind earthbender. She turned down another corridor and burst into the detention block. The front line of ten grunts was crushed as two pillars of rock shot from the walls. Zuko lunged forward, throwing a stream of flame into the detention block. One of the grunts managed to dodge the flamethrower, and tried to escape. Suddenly, he froze, completely unable to move. Then he felt his knees begin to drop. He tried to fight it, tried to stand up, but it was as if his mind was cut off from his body. He collapsed to the floor. His neck jerked, and forced his head up. He was staring into the face of the Fire Lord. "Where is she?" he demanded. The guard tried to answer, but he couldn't open his mouth. Zuko saw this, and said, "Aang, release his head!" The Avatar complied, and Zuko asked again. "Where is she?" "Cell 24, first left down the hall! Keys are in my pocket! Please don't hurt me!" Zuko swiped the guard's keys and headed for the cell. "Leave him!" said Zuko. Aang released the guard from his bloodbending hold and followed after him. _Now I understand why Katara's so hesitant about bloodbending._

The three reached the cell. Toph felt two people in the room. "She's not alone!" she warned. She grabbed the cell door and ripped it off its hinges. Zuko stopped short. "I didn't know you could do that," he said. Toph shrugged. "It's called metal bending." Then, she was blasted back by a wave of fire. "Toph!" cried Zuko. "Aang, heal Toph! I'll take care of this guy!" "On it!"

Zuko stepped into the cell, broadswords ablaze. He saw his unconscious mother, who had a fire dagger to her throat. The man bending it was dressed in the uniform of a Phoenix lieutenant. "Let her go!" Zuko demanded. The officer laughed. "The only way she leaves here is as ashes!" Zuko knew he had to get him away from his mother, but he couldn't risk hurting her. "I'll give you to the count of three to give up, or the broad gets it!"

Raged boiled through the Fire Lord. "RAAGH!" He let loose a stream of flame at the officer, knocking him back. The officer leapt up and assumed a fighting stance. Pure rage and fury burned though Zuko's vanes. The officer extended his hand, giving the Fire Lord a 'come and get me' gesture. Zuko dropped his swords and swung his arms in a circular motion. Blue sparks erupted from his fingertips. Zuko let loose an animal cry, then shot his hand forward. A bolt of lightning shot from his fingertips, and hit the officer in the chest. Electricity coursed through the man's body, sending him into convulsions. A few seconds later, he laid limp, smoke rising from his body. Zuko fell to his knees. _What have I done? _ Pushing his guilt from his mind, he picked up his mother and ran out the door. "Can Toph walk?" he asked Aang. "Of course I can!" the earthbender shouted. "Then let's get out of here!"

**

At the sandsailer, Team Two waited for Team One to return. After the initial landing, things had been pretty quiet. Most of the grunts were sent after Zuko and the Avatar, not worrying about the getaway sailer. Katara was healing her teammates' wounds when she saw the glow of firebending down the hallway. "Someone's coming!" she said. Team Two was instantly on alert. A blast of fire erupted from the hallway. Katara threw a wave of water up as a shield to deflect the blast. A few seconds later, Team One burst through, with Princess Ursa in tow. "Everybody, on the sailer! Aang, full reverse! Katara! Sokka! Suki! Covering fire!" barked Zuko. He set his mother down, strapping her in so she wouldn't fall off. Toph hurled one final boulder down the hallway, then jumped aboard. "All in! Hit it, Twinkle-Toes!" Aang whipped up a twister and the sailer shot out of the fortress and across the desert to safety.

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	10. Part 9

The gang sped across the desert for a good half hour before they relaxed. Zuko wanted to put as much distance between the demolished Phoenix base and themselves as humanely possible. Believing that they were safe for the time being, Zuko told Aang to take a breather, to which the young airbender simply collapsed on the deck.

Zuko walked over to Katara. "Will she be okay?" Katara looked up from her patient. "I've been able to heal most of her injuries, but I couldn't do anything about the burns on her back," she said, rotating her patient so Zuko could see. "Fire whips," he said. "they tortured her." "Looks that way," Katara agreed. She laid her patient on her back. "Also," she began, "there was a pretty serious burn on the right side of her face." She saw a pang of guilt flash across the firebender's face. "I was able to heal most of the tissue damage, but the scarring was too deep for me to heal it completely." She moved so the Fire Lord could see. Zuko leaned over and stared into his mother's face. She was still unconscious, but she was just as beautiful as Zuko remembered. Then, he noticed what Katara was talking about. Starting at her right eye, a large burn mark stretched across her face, reaching toward her right ear. Zuko put a hand to his own scar. _No,_ he thought. _What have I done?_

Katara placed a hand on the firebender's shoulder. "Do you have any idea how she got that?" she asked. Zuko fought back tears. He was silent for several minutes, not wanting to cry. Finally, he said in a remorseful tone, "I did it." Katara pulled her hand away in shock. Her jaw dropped, and she gasped. "Why?" Zuko's gaze didn't leave his mother. "I had no choice Katara," he said. "A guard was holding a knife to her throat. I had to get her away from him, so I-" Zuko choked on his next words, not wanting to admit what he'd done. "You did what, Zuko?" Katara prodded. After regaining some semblance of composure, Zuko said, "I blasted the guard's head with a fire stream. I tried to make it as narrow as possible! I didn't mean to burn her!" He slammed his fists on the deck. "Why do I always end up hurting the ones I love?"

By now, the others had heard the commotion and were moving to investigate. Katara shot them a look, then shook her head. The others understood and stayed in the background, but not out of earshot. Katara felt a pang of sympathy for the weeping firebender. She pulled him into a hug and comforted him. "Zuko, I'm sure your mother will understand," she said. "She knows you would never hurt her." "How can you be so sure?" he asked. Before Katara could answer, the princess began to stir. "Mmmn," she groaned. Zuko pulled free from Katara and wrapped his arms around his mother. "It's okay Mom," he said. "It's okay. I'm here." The princess's eyes opened. The first thing she saw was her son's face, looking back at her. "Zuko?" she asked. "Is that you?" Zuko held her close. "It's me, Mom," he said. "I've missed you so much!" "So did I Zuko," Ursa told him. "So did I." The two held each other, not wanting to let go, and not caring who saw. At that moment, Zuko wasn't the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. He was just a boy who was happy to be reunited with his mother.

***

The next morning, the group sailed into the Misty Palms Oasis. They tied the sandsailer up at the OWL shop and went inside to report to Master Fung. "Um," Zuko said. "They only let members in, and the Avatar. The rest of you will have to wait outside." Zuko braced himself for their collective groan, and he wasn't disappointed. "Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Sokka whined. "Why can't I go in? Master Piandao even gave me a Lotus tile!" Sokka reached into his pouch and held up the aforementioned tile. "You still have that thing?" asked Toph. "Yes, Toph! I still have it!" "Sokka," Zuko explained, "just because a member gives you a tile, it doesn't automatically make you a member. You have to go through an initiation." "But why are you a member? Was it because your uncle is the Grand Lotus?" Sokka pouted. Suki rolled her eyes and elbowed her husband in the gut. "Ow!"

Zuko shook his head. "My uncle made me go through the initiation, just like everyone else," he explained. "In fact, he probably made it harder because it was me." Sokka opened his mouth to argue the point, when his wife grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. "Seriously, Sokka! Sometimes I wonder whether I married a man or a five-year-old!" Katara, Aang and Toph all laughed at that. Zuko just shook his head. Toph chased after Sokka, probably to entertain herself at the poor guy's expense. "I'll check up on Ursa," Katara said. "Thank you," replied Zuko. Katara nodded, then kissed Aang on the cheek and left. The airbender's cheeks flushed red, then he saw Zuko staring at him. "Uh, he-he," he said.

**

They walked to the back, and Zuko knocked on the door like he had before. "Who knocks at the garden gate?" "One who has eaten its fruit and tasted its mystery," Zuko answered. The guard opened the door and let them both in. "Have a seat," he said. "the Master will be with you shortly." Then, the guard left, and the two teens were left alone. After a brief, awkward silence, Zuko asked, "So, you and Katara are close?" "Yeah, we are," Aang answered, bracing for the question he was sure to come next. "How far are you planning on taking it?" Zuko asked. "NO WE HAVEN'T!!" Aang said. "Haven't what?" asked Zuko, a little confused. "Katara and I haven't slept together!" Zuko became even more confused. "Okay, nice to know, but that's not what I asked." Now it was Aang's turn to be confused. "It wasn't?" Zuko shook his head.

The airbender flushed red so brightly, he almost gave off a glow. "Then, uh, what did you ask?" "I asked you how far you were planning to take your relationship with her," Zuko replied. Aang paused. He never really thought about that before. He had just assumed the he and Katara would spend the rest of their lives with each other. Finally, he said, "I don't really know." Zuko nodded, understanding where Aang was coming from. "I never was any good at expressing my feelings either," he said. "Like you, I had just known that I'd end up with Mai. I had never thought about the how and when." Zuko could see the Avatar was comforted by his words, knowing that he wasn't alone.

Zuko continued. "Let me ask you another question. Do you want to marry her?" The question hit Aang like a ton of bricks. He thought about it for a while. He saw his future, and couldn't picture it without Katara by his side. "Yeah," he said. "I guess I do." Then he looked at the firebender. "I've got something to ask you." "Shoot," Zuko said. Aang pulled out a small round stone. It was flat and smooth, and was a cool ocean blue. He offered it to Zuko. "Could you carve this for me?" Zuko took it and stared at it. "I'd ask Sokka to do it, but, you know how artistic he is," said Aang, laughing nervously. "Doesn't Katara have a necklace like this already?" Zuko asked. Aang nodded. "Yeah, but that's her mother's. In the Water Tribe, they call them betrothal necklaces. The guy gives the girl he wants to marry a carved stone necklace, and if she takes it, then that means she says yes." Zuko nodded. The Fire Nation had its own proposal rituals, so it made sense that the Water Tribe would too. He looked at the airbender. "I'm sorry, Aang, but I don't carve things much better than Sokka would." Aang's head dropped. "Oh, okay." "But," said Zuko, and the Avatar's head shot up. "My uncle used to carve things all the time. I'm sure he'd love to help you." Before Aang could thank him, the door opened.

"Master Fung!" the two teenagers exclaimed. They quickly stood up and bowed before the OWL master. "Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang. It's good to see you," Fung said. "I take it that your rescue mission was a success?" Zuko nodded. "It was, Master Fung. I am grateful for all of your help." Fung waved it off. "It is my duty to aid those seeking justice from the unjust, young one." He motioned for them to sit. "Your balloon and bison have been taken care of and are ready for your departure." "Thank you, Master," replied the youths.

Fung turned to Aang. "Young Avatar," he said. "I'm afraid that your bison is showing his age." "What do you mean?" asked the Avatar. "I mean," Fung continued, "that your bison is slowing down. He is nine years old, correct?" Aang nodded. "Well, when a sky bison reaches the age of nine, they begin to lose their endurance." Fung noticed Aang's concern. "Do not worry, young one. This does not mean that your bison is in any danger. He is completely healthy and will live at least fifteen more years. However, he will not be able to travel around the world any longer. His range will be limited. I estimate that it would be unwise to push him any farther than to Ba Sing Se." Aang looked defeated, while Zuko merely nodded. _I guess I was right,_ he thought. _Aang needs an airship. I'll have to tell Sokka to get things moving._

Zuko got up, and bowed. "Thank you, Master," he said, then he left. Aang remained where he was. "Something troubles you, young one?" Fung asked. Aang looked at him and asked, "If Appa can't fly across the world anymore, how will I keep balance in the world?" Fung placed a reassuring hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "You are correct in thinking that your duty has become more difficult, young one," he said. "But do not forget that you are not alone. The Sages are loyal to the Avatar, and you have friends in the Kyoshi Warriors and in the Order of the White Lotus as well. Use your friends' strength, Avatar, and your burden will become easier to bear." Aang cheered up with the advice. He stood and bowed. "Thank you for your advice, Master." "You are welcome, Avatar."

***

At camp, the gang planned how they were going to get back home. "Appa won't be able to go any further than Ba Sing Se, and that's pushing it," said Aang. Zuko stepped forward. "Listen up. Here's what we'll do. Aang, you and Katara will fly on Appa. The rest of us will disassemble the balloon and sandsailer, then build something vaguely airworthy out of the two. We'll all fly to Ba Sing Se. Then Sokka, Suki, and Toph can fly back to Gaoling and Kyoshi on our flying deathtrap." Sokka piped up. "Actually, I was thinking that Toph should come with us to Kyoshi." "WHAT?" "Trust me Toph." Zuko shook his head. "Fine, whatever. Aang, Katara and Momo can head wherever when Appa's up to flying again." "We'll probably take the long way to Kyoshi," said Aang. "I'll send a hawk home, and my mother and I will fly home in my airship," said Zuko. "Any questions?" Zuko paused for a minute, then said, "Alright. Let's move."

**

Two hours later, they were in the air, headed for Ba Sing Se. The skysailer, as they now called their pathetic excuse for an aircraft, looked like a jumbled assortment of parts, but it was sturdy. Basically, they took the main deck of the sandsailer, cut off the mast and wheelhouse, filled in the gaps on the deck and constructed a railing around the edge. Then, they placed the balloon's engine where the sail used to be. Positioned in front of the engine was the sail. Steam was directed towards it, going through a makeshift radiator, propelling the skysailer forwards. Lift was provided by the balloon, and the addition of two large wings.

_That's gotta be the ugliest hunk of junk I've ever seen,_ Sokka thought about his work. _But she'll get the job done. _ He looked at Zuko, who was maintaining the heat for the entire trip. "So," he asked. "I take it you want me to get with the Mechanist, huh?" Zuko nodded. "If Appa can't fly, then the Avatar needs something that can." "Don't worry, Zuko," Sokka assured him. "Between the Mechanist and I, we'll build the best airship Aang could ever want." He glanced at Toph's sleeping figure. "I'll also take Toph. Since she can metalbend, the building process will go much faster." Zuko nodded, then cast his gaze over the horizon. "Well, okay then," Sokka said, "G'night." Sokka lay down next to his wife, and pulled her in close to him. He gave her a soft kiss, and said, "I love you Suki." Then, following her lead, he fell asleep.

***

The next morning, the gang had arrived at the Jasmine Dragon without incident. Sokka and company and already left on the skysailer for Kyoshi, while Ursa and Iroh reunited. A couple hours later, a royal airship landed and picked up the Fire Lord and the Princess, leaving the Avatar and his group alone. "I'm going to the market to restock on supplies," said Katara. "Okay," said Aang, relieved that he'd get some time alone with Iroh. He wrapped his fingers around the stone in his pocket. "I'll just stay here and talk with Iroh." They gave each other a quick peck, then went their separate ways.

Aang stopped short of the teashop's doors. _Come on Aang,_ he told himself. _You have to do this. You love Katara, and she loves you back. You know you need to do this. _Then, he smiled. _No, you want to do this._ He opened the door and walked in. "Well, if it isn't the Avatar," said the old man. "Back so soon?" Aang laughed. "It's good to see you too, Iroh," he said, with mock sarcasm. The former general laughed and asked, "What can I do for you, Aang?" He poured Aang, then himself, a cup of freshly brewed jasmine tea.

Aang sat at the table and pulled out the stone. He handed it to Iroh, and then gave him a drawing. "Could you carve this for me?" he asked. Iroh took the stone and the design. Realizing what the airbender meant, he smiled. "Ah. So, who's the lucky girl?" he asked, fairly certain of the answer. "Katara," Aang said proudly. Iroh put the stone in his pocket. "It will be my honor to carve this stone for you," he said. "I should be finished within five months." Aang thanked him, then dashed out the door, unable to contain his whoops of joy. _Congratulations, son. You've earned it._

***

Zuko watched out the window as his airship descended over the Fire Nation capital. He scanned the crowd, looking for any potential threat. Then he saw her, at the front of the crowd. He gave his wife a small wave, and then heard his mother ask him, "Is that, Mai?" Zuko smiled. "Yes, she is." Ursa took a moment to process this, she still was recovering from whatever trauma the Phoenixes had inflicted. "So, you're the Fire Lord," she said. Zuko nodded. "And Mai's the Fire Lady." Zuko nodded. Then, the significance dawned on the princess. "So you two are-" Zuko cut her off. "Yes Mom, we are." Ursa wrapped up her son in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you, Zuko!"

When they landed, Ursa gave her daughter-in-law the same bear hug she gave her son. "It's great to see you too, Mom," Mai said. "But, could you let go, please?" Ursa released her. Zuko led them to their ride back to the palace. Once they were in the palace, Mai put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Zuko, there's something I need to tell you." She paused for a moment. "Actually, Mom, you should hear this too." "What is it?" asked Zuko. Mai took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes. "Zuko, I'm pregnant." Zuko stood there, dumbstruck. Mai grew concerned, and asked him, "Zuko, are you alright?" Then, a huge grin spread across the Fire Lord's face. He let out an excited whoop, and then pulled his wife in for a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Zuko told her, "I'm fine."

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


	11. Epilogue

Kurzon paled when he heard the report. "The entire base was destroyed?" he asked. The corporal nodded. "Yessir! The report said that the Fire Lord and the Avatar were able to escape with the prisoner, and that they left behind some sort of high-yield bomb. Thirty seconds after their escape, the bomb detonated, killing all of the base crew and collapsing the infrastructure." Kurzon sighed. "Thank you, Corporal. Dismissed." The corporal saluted, and went back to his station.

The lieutenant began walking toward the throne room again. _This time, I'm dead for sure,_ he thought. As usual, the doors opened for him. "Come in, Lieutenant," the Phoenixes' leader commanded. Kurzon entered, and the doors closed behind them. "Your Highness, we have lost the Si Wong base. The Fire Lord and his Avatar escaped with the prisoner, but not before they left us a farewell gift. Their bomb destroyed the entire complex. All Phoenix operatives stationed there were killed."

He waited for the fireblast he was sure to come, but instead, he heard his master. "Lieutenant, you have served me faithfully since I formed the Phoenix Order. You possess the firebender spirit that Phoenix King Ozai once possessed. The same spirit I possess." Kurzon bowed, and said, "Thank you, your Highness." The shadowy figure walked toward him. As the figure passed by a torch, it ignited with a blue flame. "Rise, Lieutenant Kurzon." The officer obeyed. He saw who his master was and gasped. Standing before him was Princess Azula.

"Princess?" "Yes," she said. "And no, I'm no longer a madwoman." Azula began walking around the throne room, motioning for Kurzon to follow. "My time in prison gave me time to clear my head. I realized that since Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal, I became insecure. Everyone was a potential traitor, just waiting to strike." She stepped out onto the balcony, gazing at the sunset. "After the Avatar's water-witch defeated me, I began to realize that the reason Mai and Ty Lee betrayed me was because they were weak. I realized that I could only trust people who are strong. People who are like me." She looked Kurzon in the eye. "People like you."

Kurzon couldn't help feeling attracted to her. His one weakness, he realized, was that he had always been attracted to power, and Princess Azula radiated power. "I live to serve you, your Highness," he said. "I know," replied the princess. "That is why I'm promoting you, Kurzon. You are going to be my liaison to the rest of the Order. You are the only one I can trust with my identity. As such, yours shall be the face I wear when speaking to the troops." Kurzon couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly was granted a tremendous amount of power, and he didn't want to let his princess down. "Thank you, your Highness," he said.

"But, what about the Fire Nation princess? She's probably at the palace by now." Azula eyed him seductively. "I know," she said. "I wanted Zu-Zu to take home 'Mommy'." "But why?" Kurzon asked. Azula crept up next to him until she was centimeters away from his face. "Because," she said, running her hand through his dark hair. "Thanks to my brainwashing, I have the perfect agent in the palace. And the best part is, General, I didn't have to do anything. Wittle Zu-Zu did my work for me!" Kurzon shifted uncomfortably, and tried to hide the blush he knew was coming. _Damn! _he thought. _Why did she have to be so beautiful, so perfect? _ He finally managed a reply "I see. You had planned this from the beginning." Azula nodded, pleased that her new General had acknowledged and praised her cunning intellect. "Yes, I did."

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Oh, and General?" "Yes, Princess?" said Kurzon. "If you ever do anything to fail me, if you ever betray my trust, I will kill you where you stand." Azula grabbed him and hurled him towards the door. "Do I make myself clear?" Kurzon stood, terror evident in his eyes. "Y-yes, your Highness. Perfectly clear." She smiled, baring her teeth. "Good. Dismissed." Kurzon genuflected before the Princess, then he left as quickly as he could.

* * *

Chapter II: _Phoenix Rising_ see profile for link

* * *

Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon


End file.
